Lustful Sin
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: AU. A lot of OOC. ONE-SHOT. Maka likes Soul and has been watching him work out, the thing she doesn't know is that Soul wants her as much as she wants him. ; No Lemon.


**Author Notes:**

- I couldn't help but write a one-shot of Maka and Soul.

Simply because I was watching a bunch of AMV's on Youtube and find it entertaining. Simply because I love their relationship and connection.

This is also completely OOC. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater.

**Warning**: OOC on Maka's part, a bit on Souls. :)

**Hope you enjoy, the strangeness and humor. **

_**Read and Review. No flames or Bashing!**_

* * *

**. . .**

I saw him like this all the time.  
His white hair swiftly and light that sticks up, his tan skin that stands out, and the sweat when he works out in the sun makes looking at him worth it. He was delicious, I couldn't even help myself to watch him or even fight with him myself.  
Just to be near him, just to touch him even though we were hitting each other.

Sometimes his tone would be very mature, but at times immature, I was hypnotized by him. My bestfriend, he was my only trustworthy friend, fortunatly I wanted to pounce on.

To kiss him, to lick the sweat off him and to hold him in my embrace.

"Maka. Are you alright?" He asked me from a far after working out in the sun again, he had a white towel in his hand, wearing a black tank-top, he also wore a black and white short with his runners.

He stared at me, questioning me. I licked my lips when I saw sweat drip from his chin, I gave a quick nod as I slowed my panting, calming my breathe down.

He raised his eyebrow though, giving me one of his quirky smirks. He walked towards me, where I was sitting on the park bench, I gave a fake smile as he came closer and closer, sadly my heart was beating faster as he towered over me.

Bending down that our faces were at eye level.

"Are you sure Maka? I couldn't help but notice you were watching me the entire time." His voice was teasing and sultry that I bit my lip in anticapation.

"I can't help but find you entertaining." _And sexy._ But why add that?

He poked my cheek, his smirk faultered. "Your pink, you should head back inside and cool off. It's pretty hot out," He commented before heading off the opposite way.

I smiled, "Not the only thing that's hot."

But I did what he told me to do and headed back into the school, I hadn't known though that Soul was smirking as I walked off.

**. . .**

"You do know she wants you badly right?" A dark haired teen with three white stripes in his hair appeared behind a tree where Soul was.

Soul glanced at him and chuckled. "Of course I do. She was drooling the entire time," he wiped the sweat from his forehead and stared up at the cackling sun.

"Are you going to initiate something or keep teasing her?"

"Kidd, this is foreplay and I like when she drools. It makes her looks cute."

"Foreplay? When are you actually going to walk past that and entice her entire fantasy of having you?"

Soul thought of actually going up to Maka who was panting the entire time he was working out, it actually made her look more hot and tempting, he was going to kiss her on the bench but he wanted her to suffer a little bit longer before he could actually do with whatever he wanted.

Just imagining kissing her plump soft lips and feeling the curves of her body turned him on.

He shivered from the thought to see Kidd raising his eyebrow at him. "You just had a sick fantasy didn't you?" He asked in amusment.

Soul shrugged. "And what if I did?" He asked him, humoring his friend.

Kidd smirked. "Just go and do whatever you want with her you sadist, she deserves it for months of teasing."

"You make it seem so easy Kidd, maybe you should try liking someone."

Kidd shook his head at the suggestion. "I don't have time to _like_ someone."

And with that Death the Kidd walked off to leave Soul to his thoughts and maybe fantasies.

Which Soul finally decided to act upon them. He smirked as he walked up the stairs to find Maka sitting on them, smiling in a more mischief way.

"Were you waiting?" He asked, never leaving her beautiful green eyes, she shrugged her shoulders and in a swift movement grabbed his shirt and pulled him down, their lips touching in a heated lust filled kiss.

Their teeth had clashed but the pain was soon forgotten when Maka lavished Soul's mouth desperatly, Soul sensed it, her heart pounding against her chest when he heard her panting, her soft moans and the way she wanted him closer to her.

When they had pulled away so they could regain their breaths, Soul's forehead on Maka's, looking in each other's eyes, lust and love awaiting for them to continue, Maka couldn't help but laugh.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." With that answer, Soul's plan was complete.

"I'm never letting you go."

"I know."

**- The End.**

* * *

_a/n: Am I cheap? Yes.. maybe I don't know._

_LOL. AMV's make you do crazy shit! ahah!_

_xD How'd you like my one-shot? ahaha._

_Reviews are highly fricken appreciative. No flames or bashing please!_


End file.
